In previously-known full disk brakes it is felt to be a disadvantage that in order to effect a change of the brake pads, the housing must be opened and at least partially disassembled and frequently the actuating element must be removed.
It has also been suggested to provide openings in the housing, through which the pads can be changed. This type of construction does allow a very easy and rapid change of pads, but it has the disadvantage that the rigidity and strength of the brake housing is reduced. Therefore, it cannot be used with extreme loads. Furthermore, the full surface of the pads cannot be utilized.
Solutions are also known in which the housing consists of two parts held together by bolts or by a clamping band. If the connection is loosened, the two halves of the housing can be slid apart and the pads can be changed. This form of construction can only be used, however, when there is sufficient space on both sides of the disk brake. As a rule though, this space is not available, especially on the front axle of a vehicle because of the arrangement of the axle journal.